conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Planetary Security Forces
The Planetary Security Forces (PSF) is an international special operations force under the command of the Security Alliance which work together in combating terrorism and other international and global threats. The Planetary Security Forces are a secret military agency within each allied nation's defense agencies and specialize in counter terrorism, assassination, black operations, anti-terrorism, espionage, sabotage, spy operations, cyber warfare, intelligence and infiltration. Each member state is given a zone of the world it will specialize in. Agencies Union of Everett The Union of Everett currently has 650 fully trained PSF agents. PSF agents are trained through the Marines and then Militant Forces and then proceed to train with the CIA and CTTF. The Everetti PSF agency houses a military server array for cyber warfare, control stations for PDS use, global surveillance satellite stations and control stations for the Emergency Fusion Deployment System. Everett's ICBM management center. The PSF was created in Everett by both President Spencer and the Secretary of Defense along with top military generals and CIA workers. At the current moment, only the top military brass, generals, the CIA, the CTTF, the Secretary of Defense Jason M. Harris and President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer know of the PSF. The Everetti PSF functions operations in North and South Americas, Europe and eastern Asia although it may function on a global scale, in any location. International Patrol The International Patrol is a division of the Everetti Planetary Security Forces designated for immediate crisis deployment and response. The International Patrol utilizes primarily sea and air based response teams that maintain secretive presence in many locations worldwide. Both sea and air based vehicles and craft are designed specifically for both ultra stealth in hard-to-penetrate zones and are designed to maintain a level of superiority in combat, survival and effectiveness in the event of an incursion. International Patrol vehicles tend to monitor high risk enemies such as China, Iran and lesser threats such as Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Sudan, Libya and Somalia. PSF satellites and IP aircraft also monitor hostage and occupied zones such as the OIS buffer in the Soviet Union and many of Yarphei's free cities. IP aircraft and submarines may also perform patrols of war zones. Israel Israel has 150 trained agents, trained through the Israeli Defense Forces (IDF) and later go on to work with both Israel special operations and intelligence and Everetti Militant Forces, CIA and CTTF. Israel's PSF branch is unknown to it's own government, solely a defense ministry and military controlled operation. Israel's Prime Minister, President, top generals, Defense Minister and military know of the PSF. Israel's PSF functions in the Middle East, central Asia, Russia, Europe and parts of Africa. Iraqistan Iraqistan functions with the PSF on a lesser scale. Iraqistani agents are trained by the Everetti Militant Forces, CIA and CTTF. Iraqistan possesses a total of 50 agents, many still in training. The Iraqistani President, Defense Minister and top generals know of the PSF. Iraqistani PSF functions in the Middle East, central Asia and India. List of Operations & Events PSF Watch List Persons, nations, organizations and others listed within the Planetary Security Agency Watch List are suspects heavily monitored by the PSFA for potential or confirmed threats to planetary or national security. Like the rest of the PSFA, the Watch List is only known to the participating nations. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations Category:Iraqistan Category:Federal State of Israel